for the large-scale isolation of coagulation proteins from plasma. Core B personnel will provide the necessary purified proteins for crystallization trials conducted by Dr. James Huntington. Finally, the core will provide some quality control services particularly the quantitation of y-carboxyglutamic acid content to verify the integrity of expressed vitamin K-dependent proteins. The Co-Directors will be responsible for the oversight and efficient conduct of these activities and for ensuring equitable service is provided to the projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): PROJECT/